


Helpless

by Crowleyxoxo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood addict, M/M, Sub!Crowley, dom!Dean, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyxoxo/pseuds/Crowleyxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on season 9 episode 11 so there might be a bit spoiler in the beginning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

"Listen to me we are the furthest thing from family you got that dickbag" dean said angrily while holding crowleys collar tight "a..ha" crowley said looking at the floor rather than looking at dean. Dean let go of crowley and pushed him back and went to look for informations about the first blade and while he was searching for it crowley was looking around and making sassy comments and dean tried his best to ignore him and not respond "whe re is that damned thing" dean murmured he just wanted to get this over with he knew it was a bad idea working with crowley and its worse now that crowley has all this human feeling that he cant stop complaining about and blaming him and his brother for it. "I think i found something" dean said crowley went closer as dean explained to him what was written in the notebook "ok now lets go find her shall we" crowley said smirking dean just rolled his eyes and started walking outside but stopped when crowley said "you know your daddy was so much funnier to work with if only you were.." Dean cut him off before he could continue his sentences "stop talking crowley or ill freaking cut your head off" dean said now standing right infront of him "you know thats not how i work squirrel" crowley responded smirking "you wana make a deal is that what you want huh? Douchebag.. Well i have exactly what you want" dean said as he took out a syringe from his jacket pocket crowley looks at it and his face went blank "thanks squirrel but ill pass" "ok then you either shut up or ill inject you with it" he said and raised his hand and took a step closer to crowley "as i said love ill pass. i got clean i dont do that anymore" the king said as he took a couple of steps backward what he didnt realize was that he stepped right into the devils trap that was painted on the floor that is of course till he saw the evil smile in deans face then he knew that he made a big mistake by not watching where he was going "bollocks" he mumbled and looked at the devils trap on the floor dean kept going forward and crowley went backwards till he hit the shelves "ok darling lets stop with all those games just scratch the devils trap so we could go and finish this job" crowley said not leaving his eyes on the syringe that was full of blood dean didnt say anything he just held crowley so he wouldnt move but crowley pushed him back and said "dont get me wrong squirrel i would love your hands to be all over me but maybe later"."listen to me you sonvabitch we are not going anywhere untill i inject you with this or cut of your freaking tongue you choose" dean said waiting for an answer. "I would rather choose 'c' which is neither" he smirked "well then i guess i have to choose by myself" dean said then grabbed crowleys wrist and held them up his head and pinned him to the shelves it was easy to do that since crowley was in a devils trap and helpless. Dean raised his other hand that was holding the syringe and held it close to crowleys neck, crowley moved his head away he was horrified "squirrel... Please... Dean" he said and shut his eyes tight dean didnt understand whether crowley didnt want him to inject him or wanted him to do it, neither crowley knew. Crowley hated it but he wanted it so bad the blood was in him but he still wanted more and he got what he wanted dean injected him with the blood crowley moaned with the feeling of blood going inside of him he felt more human he felt weak his feet started shaking abit and as soon as dean let go of his wrists crowley fell to the ground. Dean put the syringe on the shelf and took a step back "we can go now" he said but crowley didnt move he didnt even look up "i was clean of it for week but now i have to start all over again because of a MORON LIKE YOU" crowley shouted and looked straight at dean his eyes were watery and red dean was shocked he didnt know that it was that effective. Crowley looked down again the place was silent there was no sound no movement no nothing until dean reached down and held crowleys chin up and kissed him crowleys eyes widened for awhile but then he kissed him back and pulled him closer and dean fell to his knees and broke the kiss so crowley kissed his neck instead but he wanted more so he slipped his hand under deans shirt touching his skin feeling his heartbeat but that didnt last long because dean grabbed his hand and pinned it up his head again but this time he tied both of crowleys hands and tied it with his tie "if we are going to do this we gana do it my way" dean said and crowley nodded. Dean kissed him and started to unbutton crowleys shirt when he finished unbuttoning all he kissed his neck then chest then worked his way down till he reached above his belt he stopped and unfastened the belt he could see crowleys erection and it kinda turned him on. Crowley moaned when he felt deans hand on his erection dean unbuttoned his own pants and held both of their erection together and started stroking along their length crowley bit his lips to stop all the pleasure sounds that wanted to come out but after a while he couldnt stop himself and started moaning and saying deans name and telling him to be faster it didnt take long for both of them to cum and it all spilled on crowleys cloth. Dean rested his head on crowleys shoulder till he got enough strength to stand up and fix his cloth "as much as i love sitting here on the uncomfortable ground but maybe you could untie me darling so i could get myself cleaned" "dont worry not going to leave you here like this" dean said then untied him and took out rubys knife to scratch the devils trap as soon as he did that crowley disappeared then reappeared behind him all clean and fit but he still had the redness in his eyes "alright darling we are good to go" crowley said smirking dean turned around to face him "this is the first and last time we ever do this, you got that douchebag" he said then walked outside crowley smiled and followed him.


End file.
